Give My Heart Away
by AnimeDutchess
Summary: Christmas Fic, Oneshot, Palletshipping, onesided Pokeshipping, Mpreg. Misty broke Ash's heart last Christmas. This year...well...he's already given his heart away. UPDATE: Edited for your enjoyment.


_**Give My Heart Away**_

By AnimeDutchess

A/N: …_Last Christmas_ by Wham. I have it, I love it, and I wanted to write this before I forgot it. Too early for Christmas fics, yes, but I already have the Halloween fic from last year, you know?

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Disclaimer: AD doesn't own Pokemon or the song, so…yeah…go read the fic now…XD;

……………………………………………………………………………………………………...

**Last Christmas,**

**I gave you my heart,**

**But the very next day,**

**You gave it away.**

**This year,**

**To save me from tears,**

**I'll give it to someone special.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The time? Christmas Eve.

The place? The Kanto Elite Four's annual Christmas soiree. In their cliffside mansion, guests reveled in the colorful stings of lights, the liberally hung holly and mistletoe (and really, who doesn't like mistletoe?), the tinsle and glittering balls hanging from the myriad of Christmas trees. The largest tree even had decorated Pokeballs dangling from its branches, and an angelic Jirachi figurine perched at the top.

All of the top names of the Pokemon world had gathered there to enjoy themselves and the festivities, their Pokemon free to roam the party as they wished. Even Pokemon deserved to have a break on Christmas, after all. There was easily enough booze present to get every living being in the building roaring drunk, too, but the powerful creatures were smart enough to steer clear from the stuff; THEY had self-control, unlike some of their masters.

All sorts of people were present; Gym Leaders, Professors, Top Coordinators, The Elite Four of each region…

And of course, the current Pokemon Master, Ash Ketchum.

But very few people knew that just yet, and he'd gladly keep it a secret for now.

When he had entered the party that evening, only alone because his date had to work late, many cheers erupted from the guests already there; _everybody_ knew Ash, even if they didn't yet know just what he'd accomplished. He had been embarassed, grinning and scratching his head, clad in clothes that looked a couple sizes too big for his smallish frame, but he took it in stride, made small-talk with old friends and got some people to laugh.

...That was when no one had touched the liquor. Now most of the guests were half-falling over each other, people coming in mid-party as they always did and being swept up in the excitement. Ash wasn't really one for wild parties...

So he snuck away, squirming between person after person, and even some of the Pokemon. There wasn't much point in staying where the alcohol was; his doctor had threatened him with several operating tools if he dared touch the stuff. Chuckling at the memory, he finally made it past all the drunken merrymakers and immediately ran for the balcony. This place was just getting way too hot for his tastes.

He took a deep breath of the sharp, winter air as he threw the doors open, stepping out onto the freshly swept concrete of the balcony. Not that it would stay that way for long; flurries were already starting to fall, like frozen cherry blossom petals. Sighing, he went to the balcony's railing and leaned on it, looking out at the expanse of the snow-covered world before him. A year ago, he remembered, something happened here that changed him forever…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_There she was, out on the balcony, looking up at the starry sky. _It's perfect,_ Ash thought, as he gripped the gift in his hands. This was it; he was going to finally go through with the thing he'd been dreaming about for months…_

_He was finally going to asks Misty on a date._

_It had taken a lot of time for Ash to decide exactly _how_ he was going to do this. He'd finally settled on doing it at this party, the Christmas party he'd been lucky enough to be invited to; he would give her the bracelet he'd picked out just for her (a beautiful silver thing with Horsea charms), and just say it. Be direct. That was how he worked best, after all._

_He took a deep breath, and was about to step out onto the balcony…_

_When suddenly, another man sped by him and enveloped a surprised Misty in a warm hug._

_"Randall!" She exclaimed, laughing. "When did you get in?" The man also laughed, looking disheveled and joyful, as if he'd just met Santa Claus._

_"Just now, love," He said. Ash's heart seemed to stop at his words. "And I have a present for you…" Randall pulled a small, black box from his coat pocket and got down on one knee._

_Ash didn't need to see the look on Misty's face to know what happened next. The box fell from his hands, the bracelet popping out, and he tore off into the depths of the party._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ash frowned at the memory; how was he supposed to know that Misty had been seeing someone? He had been off exploring at the time. Letting out a cloud of breath, he turned around and leaned his back on the railing, scrunching his nose slightly. His back had been bothering him lately...

"…Ash?!" Copper eyes snapped up at the familiar voice, and a small smile appeared on his lips.

"Misty!" The red-head grinned as she came over and hugged her old friend. "Hey, how've you been? You look great!" She giggled, waving her hand as if telling him to stop his flattery.

"I've been fine…" Her grin became impish. "I almost didn't recognize you out here! No hat, no Pikachu-"

"He's running around inside-"

"Yeah, I saw him…" She took a step back and looked the boy up and down, scrutinizing his baggy clothes. "But something's different about you…" She bit her lip, trying to figure it out. "…Oh, I know!" She snapped her fingers. "You gained some weight, right?" She immediately felt guilty when she saw the embarrassed expression on Ash's face. "I mean, from a few months ago! You were sick back then, and lost a lot…we were all really worried…" Slowly, Ash smiled again.

"Well, don't worry. I'm fine now." The smile became a big grin. "Really, I couldn't be better!" Misty snorted at this.

"Last time you said that, me 'n Brock had to drag you to the hospital because of a snapped wrist..." She shook her head. "Same old Ash…"

They were quiet for a moment.

"…I broke it off with Randall."

"Huh? When?"

"Around Thanksgiving." Misty hugged herself, snowflakes peppering her hair. "He's been seeing someone else since Easter…I should have known…" Her face was forlorn as she spoke. "Why do I always get the bad ones, Ash? Do you know?" Ash's heart went out to his friend, and he reached out, placing a hand on her shoulder. She glanced at his hand, her eyes somewhat out-of focus and a slight tint of pink on her cheeks...although, that could have just been from the cold...

"I wouldn't, Misty…I'm sorry…" He looked back into the building, eyes searching the crowd. _Crap, he said he'd be here by now…_

"…Ash..." Misty blinked, her eyes refocusing as she stared at his hand.

"Yeah?"

"What...what's _this_?!" Misty grabbed the hand Ash had placed on her shoulder, gaping at the silver band on his index finger. Ash's eyes widened in shock.

"Erm…a wedding ring?"

"You're…engaged?" He cleared his throat.

"Married."

"…You're _MARRIED_?!" Misty's cry could be heard for miles. Ash winced.

"Yeah, since October! Why's that such a big deal?" Misty pouted at him, squeezing his hand.

"Why? _Why?!_ You didn't tell anyone you'd gotten married!"

"W-Well, it was a real private thing…"

"But I'm one of your _best friends_!" The red-head seemed to sour, pushing his hand away. "You should've at least invited me to the wedding!" Suddenly, her demeanor changed to curious. "Who's the lucky lady, anyone I know?"

Ash gulped. "Well, you know them, but…"

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw what he was looking for enter the party. He rushed to the door inside.

"Sorry, Misty…" He slipped inside. "I'll be back!"

"Ah…Ash, wait!" She called after him, but he didn't hear; he was racing towards a promised meeting place.

_I'm sorry, Misty…but things have changed…_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Ash downed another Cosmopolitan as quickly as he had downed the last four, and roughly placed the glad back on the counter. His eyelids drooped, and his body felt warm and numb; it felt good to be drunk, especially for the first time. Most of the party had died down, the revelers staying away from the bar, as they were already too smashed to see straight._

_The barkeeper came up to him, eyeing the empty glass warily. "You'd like another, sir?" When Ash nodded, the barkeeper grimaced._

_"How about you let that one settle first, alright? Before you keep going." He softly patted Ash on the shoulder. "I'll be back later, kid, promise." As the barkeeper wandered off to clean some glasses, Ash fiddled with his glass._

_Why did he decide to get drunk? He couldn't remember. He laughed at this revelation, leaning his head on his free hand._

_When someone gently took the glass from his grasp, he blinked at his empty hand, confused._

_"Whoa, Ash. What're you doing?" That voice…it was familiar, but Ash couldn't quite place it. He looked up at the source of the voice; it was hazy, but he could still make out emerald green eyes, as sharp as ever...now, where did he know those eyes from...?_

_Ash laughed. "'M…drunk." He couldn't tell if the expression on the person's face was disgusted or amused. "Wanna joi' me? Iss…good stuff…"_

_"How many have you had?" The voice asked curtly. Ash blinked, holding up three fingers._

_"…Five!" He exclaimed like a child who knew they had answered a question correctly. He then collapsed into laugher. The person sighed disapprovingly._

_"Jesus fucking Christ, the first time you drink, and it's on a binge. Come on, I'm driving you home."_

_Everything after that was a blur of movement; Ash vaguely remembered being carried by someone, throwing up out a car window, being tucked into bed as he babbled incoherently about Misty and how she was getting married, and how he was so upset, the voice shushing him and petting his head comfortingly as he fell asleep._

_On Christmas Day, Ash awoke to a ray of white sunshine on his face and a splitting headache. He groaned, pressing his palm to his forehead and squeezing his eyes shut._

_"Oh, Mew…what did I _do_ to myself last night…"_

_"…I think they call it 'being roaring drunk'."_

_Ash froze, opening one eye to look at the source of the voice. Gary Oak smiled at him. "Morning, Ashy-boy."_

_"…Oh, GOD…" Ash threw the covers over his head, the auburn-haired boy laughing at him. "What the hell are you doing in my HOUSE?"_

_"I drove your drunk ass home, that's what." The chair Gary had been sitting in creaked as he leaned back in it. "I couldn't let you go home by yourself like that. Seriously, I've never seen you drink…and __**five**__ cosmos? For the love of Arceus…"Ash peeked out from under the covers as Gary ran a hand through his hair, his green eyes tired. "And after you started ranting about something with Misty, I didn't wanna leave you home alone…" He looked off to the side, an unreadable expression on his face._

_Ash was stunned. "You didn't…stay up all night, did you?"_

_"Somewhat, yeah…I think I nodded off a couple times, but I've been up."_

_"…You didn't have to…"_

_"I felt like I should." Gary smiled. "We're friends, aren't we? That's what friends do for each other." The word 'friend' sounded sad, as if the speaker wanted to use a different word instead._

_The raven-haired boy took a sharp intake of breath, and his heart started to beat wildly. How could he have been so blind? "Gary…"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"…Thank you." He didn't care that his mouth probably tasted like vomit, or that every time he moved made the room swim. He was just direct, like he always was, and kissed Gary full on the lips. He didn't need Misty in his life to really be happy, he could see that now, and not even a kiss from her could change his mind._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Misty ran after Ash when he bolted into the building, but so far, she hadn't seen him at all. She was about to give up when she noticed two figures break from the party pack and make their way to a darkened hallway. On a hunch, Misty followed them.

When she reached the hallway, she saw a door opened slightly, a golden beam of light falling into the hallway. She crept towards it, staying close to the wall as she peeked in.

The room looked like an old-fashioned library, a lit fireplace being the only source of light. Two figures stood in front of it, almost in silowhette, but Misty recognized them instantly.

Ash was one of them, but the other, oddly enough, was Gary, who looked like he just arrived; he still had his coat on, and melting flakes of snow covered his hair and shoulders. The light from the fireplace danced across their features, magnifying the shadows. Misty found it odd that they were standing so close, that Ash really _was_ pretty short for a boy compared to Gary.

"…Don't know why it took you so long to get here, for crying out loud…"

"Well, there was a lot of work at the lab that I wanted to finish…didn't wanna have to run back tomorrow and leave you all alone, you know?" Ash shook his head at this, smiling.

"I know…I just wish you didn't have to." Gary chuckled, stroking Ash's cheek.

"So impatient…" He muttered, his eyes loving. Tentatively, he placed a hand on Ash's stomach. As the light played on them, Misty's eyes widened in a sort of stunned realization.

"How is she?" Gary whispered. Ash blushed, avoiding his eyes and grinning.

"Beating my insides," He said. "Don't babies know when it's Christmas? I'd like her to give it a rest." They both laughed quietly at this.

"I can't help you there, Ashy…"

"I know, I know. It's alright." He looked up into Gary's eyes adoringly. "I love you…" Gary smiled at this.

"I love you, too." And they kissed.

Misty let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, and stepped back from the door. Her cerulean eyes seemed to bubble with emotion, but she was smiling.

"Merry Christmas, Ash…" She whispered, before walking back to the party. It was time for her to move on, too.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: …That sucked. XD; But I tried really hard, you know? At least it played out how I wanted it to.

Anyway, what'd you all think? Review me, please! Ja Ne! - AnimeDutchess


End file.
